


Apricity

by Cyhyr



Series: SylvixWeek2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Communication, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Off-screen smut, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyhyr/pseuds/Cyhyr
Summary: “If you’re going to regret what we did, save it for when the sun’s fully risen. Let me enjoy this while it lasts.”“Do you…? Regret it?”Written for SylvixWeek2020 Day 4: Warmth
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: SylvixWeek2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934302
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Apricity

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna do something comedic. Then I was thinking about doing something whumpy. And then like, with four hours to midnight and no words written I just. Ended up writing gd fluff. AGAIN. Sorry.

Sylvain was awake well before he opened his eyes. The sun streamed in through the break in the curtains and began to chase away the early morning chill in the air. But under the covers, Sylvain revelled in the novelty of weight pressed along his side and a head of dark hair cradled on his shoulder. In the night, Felix had wrapped himself around Sylvain’s body—legs tangled, arm stretched over his waist, long hair draped over his chest. Sylvain, himself, still slept stretched out on his back; but the welcome addition of Felix beside him and around him and _atop_ him warmed him through unlike any fire or summer’s day.

He had an arm curled around Felix’s back with which he began to lightly trace the knobs in his spine. The night before, Felix had been wild and sweet and hungry and desperate. Sylvain hadn’t been much better, himself. Being in love with one’s life-long best friend, admitting to it in a fit of high emotion, and then having it work out so perfectly...Sylvain still wondered if he was actually awake. But in his dreams, Felix slept so differently; he’d take the slightly drooling, kicking, mutters-in-his-sleep, _real_ Felix anyday.

And, oh _Goddess_ , this was real. Last night was real. The slight ache in his backside, the bruising kisses pressed into his neck, the lingering tingle in his scalp from when Felix realized he liked having his hair pulled—it was all _real_.

“Your existential crisis is loud,” Felix murmured against his chest. He shifted ever closer, sighed; turned his mouth against bare skin and left a sleepy kiss before continuing. “If you’re going to regret what we did, save it for when the sun’s fully risen. Let me enjoy this while it lasts.”

“I could never,” Sylvain breathed. His hand finally stopped moving along Felix’s back and instead began threading through inky hair. “Do you…? Regret it?”

“I literally just asked you to let me enjoy this,” Felix grumbled. “Does that sound like something a regretful man would say?”

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Smiled; hopefully, said, “No?”

Beside him, Felix shifted and leaned up on his elbow, braced with his palm flat against Sylvain’s heart. The sunlight behind him was soft and ethereal and _fuck_ if he hadn’t already thought Felix was the most radiant, handsome—

“No, Sylvain,” Felix said. There was a grace of a smile in his eyes. “I don’t regret it.”

He drew Felix down with a hand to his cheek and pressed their foreheads together, let their noses touch, brushed the lightest of kisses against Felix’s lips. His other hand resumed the exploration it had begun the night before—back, shoulders, waist, _ass_ —while Felix continued sliding their lips and tongues together in the best way.

For so long he imagined fiery fucking and rabbit-fast breaths; passion not unlike the adrenaline rush of battle; a shock of there-and-gone heat that left spiderweb scars across his heart and every memory they shared. He imagined that he couldn’t have his best friend like this, not without losing him soon after. That their affair would be bright, hot, and short-lived. That Felix would rather fuck him, get it out of his blood, and then move on to someone better. Someone who would be good for him. Not…

“You’re doing it again,” Felix murmured against his lips. He pulled back a bit, their breaths intermingling. It should have been off-putting; they both had morning breath, and neither had bathed after their activities last night beyond a quick wipe-down.

Instead, Sylvain just felt… He _felt_.

“Sorry,” he said. He brushed back a bit of hair that had fallen in Felix’s face, twirled it around his fingers a few times before tucking it in place behind his ear.

“Don’t apologise,” Felix said. “Just talk to me.”

“Coming from you, the King of Communication?” Sylvain chuckled.

Felix clicked his tongue, sat up; said, “I admit I’m abrasive, but lack of communication is what nearly had us miss out on _this_.” He took up one of Sylvain’s hands in his own, pushed his fingers in the spaces between, and lifted their clasped hands to his lips to kiss the back of Sylvain’s hand. “No more,” he pleaded, his lips barely moving.

Sylvain sat up himself, drew their clasped hands from Felix’s face to press his own kisses to Felix’s hand, knuckles, wrist. “I didn’t think it would be like this,” he admitted. He saw Felix begin to close himself off, and quickly continued, “I never thought it could be so perfect. So calm.” He leaned in and nudged Felix’s chin with his nose, smiling, “So _warm_.”

“Sylvain…”

“I want to feel like this forever,” he said, and kissed Felix’s jaw, his neck, his collarbone; relished in the deep breaths and shivering moans he pulled from Felix’s throat. “I want to love you forever,” he said. He tipped his face up to look at Felix—beautiful, perfect, radiant—and asked, “Felix? Can I?”

“Yes.”

“Can I have you forever?”

“ _Yes._ ”

“Wake up next to you for the rest of our lives? Kiss you a million times and then a million more?”

“Never stop,” Felix whispered, pressed him into the bed and kissed him again. He cradled Sylvain in his arms and Sylvain made room for him to settle in between his legs.

Later, when the sun had fully risen and they were freshly satisfied, Sylvain settled himself on Felix’s shoulder and breathed in the new _them_. He pulled Felix closer to him, like he was a child again and Felix was a comfort toy; Felix’s chuckle was more easily felt under his cheek than it was heard in the room. “Let’s just… stay in bed,” Sylvain suggested.

“All day?”

He shrugged. “We’ll have to take food and restroom breaks, but yeah. Why not?”

“I…”

“Got somewhere else to be, Your Grace?” Sylvain asked jokingly. They both knew the household would leave them alone if asked; nor did Felix have any pressing duties to attend to in the coming days.

Felix scoffed. “No titles in bed,” he said. “We could certainly spend a little longer… exploring each other, I suppose.”

“Felix?”

“Hmm?”

“I think I could get you to agree to letting me use your title in bed under certain circumstances.”

“Do you.”

Sylvain pressed himself up, grinned down at Felix, and said, “You might even like being called Your Grace after I’m done,” and winked.

The full-body flush that started on Felix’s cheeks and went down and _down_ was worth it. Better yet was when Felix said, “Not today,” like he needed a bit of time to consider it.

But _not today_ was better than _no_ and Sylvain would take it. And take. And take, and give, and give, and love, _love_ , love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if y'all wanted to read the smut. I'm garbage at writing smut. Especially on a time limit.


End file.
